Telling Lies by YK Downfall
by 0.0' Kahli hime
Summary: You're telling lies... .:. ItaSaku .:. COMPLETE


**_A Naruto OneShot  
_**

_ItaSaku/Romance/__T-rated_  


_**Author**: YKDownfall  
_

_**Translated** by Hime  
_

_**Disclaimer:** We do not own Naruto  
_

_**T/N:** Well guys, this is a little something my lovely friend yok-chan wrote for my favourite shipper in Naruto. I liked the original piece of story, so I asked her if I could make an Eng-version of this. So, here it is. =)  
_

_Hope you guys like it and, please, if (when) you find any grammatical mistakes and other stuff, feel free to help me out with that. (that would be a great help, actually =D)  
_

* * *

**TELLING LIES**

**If...**

Uchiha Itachi x Haruno Sakura

* * *

When she opened her eyes, it was almost morning.

And it was _cold._

She nestled herself between those warm masculine arms and he pulled the blanket up to cover both bodies. He buried his face in her neck. And, at that moment, everything she wanted was that time would stop right now. She felt his chest very close to her back, the gentle rise and fall of his breathing. She felt the scars on his arms touching her skin when he caressed her with his fingertips. And felt every part of her body tingle as he put a gentle kiss on the base of her neck. And she felt the smell of their lovemaking clung to the walls, and then, she finally felt like crying.

Because it was almost time to start _lying _again.

Outside the old and dusty hut, holes everywhere you could possibly look in its roof, the same one they used to meet each other every night _—because,_ of _course,_ who would imagine that Haruno Sakura would leave her Village every now and then just to go and sleep with that deserter and mass-killer in the middle of that forest?— A soft but persistent rain was falling outside. The floor, so old and deformed by time, was already damp by those raindrops falling all over.

And she began thinking of how she would lie to the ones she loves.

"Is it already dawn?" The voice hoarse and sleepy of his came close to her ear.

_"Yes, mom. I woke up early again and felt like going to see my patients at the hospital."_

The warmth of his hand on her waist and his soft lips touched one of her shoulders.

_"Oh, Kakashi sensei, sorry for the delay. I had to go to market."_

And then she became aware they were completely naked under that blanket.

_"Tomorrow, Naruto. I have too much work to do tonight." _

"Sakura?"

_"Shut up, Ino! I'm not dating anyone."_

She turned to see him, a long and masculine hand slipping under her bare thigh and she kissed him before he realized that there were tears forming in her eyes. He pulled her closer—God, _how_ could she get out of this bed?—And she realized that he was _ready_ to make her his_ again_.

But a shiny light seeped through the cracks of the window and now Sakura needed all her superhuman strength to put her hands on Itachi's chest and push him away, so she could make her way off that bed. He looked at her with those dark eyes of his and she trembled, the same eyes that made her tremble_ the first time they met,_ and she let out a shuddering sigh of longing and sadness.

"I need to go."

He stroked her lips with a thumb.

"No. You do not."

"You know I—

"Come with me."

Sakura looked at the floor—the way she always did every time he asked that same question.

"I can't."

"You do not want." He said in the same calm and impersonal tone as ever.

"You don't understand."

And with that, she got up from the bed.

She picked up her clothes all over the floor and turned her back for him, and then began to dress. Her eyes were still full of water and an absurd desire. To send everything else to hell— her family, Naruto, Kakashi, the hospital, Tsunade — and go away, forever, in the company of this mass-killer they said he was, the same one who murdered his own family, this dangerous man she loved even if she didn't exactly know why. She bit her low lip hard not to let herself cry in front of him.

Sakura did not want to look weak and stupid in front of this man.

Itachi watched her combing her hair with her fingers and cauchgt himself admiting she was the prettiest girl he had ever met. And with the greatest temper too.

"Want me to walk you home?" He asked her.

"Don't be silly."

And he could not avoid the wry smile already forming in his lips. Oh, how she _hated_ those damn smiles ... She was never able to resist them and knew that would never be. Itachi said he loved her as his arms brought her tightly to him, but did not hesitate to send her to hell with that simple damned smile of his.

"See you tonight?"

She did not answer to that.

She only looked at him as a lover would, every time they would have to part their ways, every time their lips sealed with a kiss and she would have to disappear among those sad raindrops. Itachi stood still, staring at the open door, watching the shades of the trees outside, the drops of water falling from the leaves, wondering what it would be like _if_ he were not a cursed man and she were not a woman so attached to her bonds.

And he knew that she would always return.

* * *

**T/N**:

_Reviews would be lovely.  
_


End file.
